


Promises

by ReadingJunkie96



Series: The Golden Age [2]
Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur's POV, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Past Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingJunkie96/pseuds/ReadingJunkie96
Summary: Lancelot and Guinevere are getting married and Merlin is convinced that Arthur is secretly bothered by this and just putting on a brave face. Arthur realizes Merlin is an idiot, but he loves him anyway.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Golden Age [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746985
Comments: 12
Kudos: 324





	Promises

“Your new clothes suit you,” Arthur whispered into Merlin’s ear, playfully nipping at its shell, “I can’t wait to see you wear them again today.” Arthur pulled back and paused, looking at him consideringly, “Maybe we can also see how you’d look in a crown, while we’re getting fitted,” he raised his eyebrows suggestively at where Merlin was blinking the sleep from his eyes below him, seeming dazed, “There’s a silver and purple one in the vaults that I think would look ravishing on you.”

Merlin stretched out his long limbs below him, like a Cheshire cat waking up from sleep and looked past him at the window, his expression indecipherable.

“I think we’ll be rather busy today, actually,” Merlin said, frowning slightly, “what with all the wedding preparations. You are Lancelot’s best man after all.”

“I have hours to go before I have to start prepping him,” Arthur said contentedly, wrapping a leg around Merlin waist to straddle him between his thighs, “And in case you haven’t noticed, I have other things on my mind at the moment,” he leaned down to nose at Merlin’s neck and press his hardening groin into Merlin’s hip.

Merlin placed his hands on Arthur’s hips to steady him but he seemed far away, and not really interested in Arthur’s current predicament, to his great dismay.

“It doesn’t bother you?” Merlin asked, his voice deceptively light. He was looking at Arthur’s chest and purposefully avoiding his eyes.

Arthur took a moment to go over their conversation in his head again to realize what Merlin was asking about. When he did, he pulled away and looked at him incredulously. “ _What?_ ” he sputtered.

Merlin continued, unfazed. “Their marriage. It’s just…you were in love with her once. Not too long ago. And you always thought you’d marry her. We all did.” Merlin hesitated, looking up at Arthur now, his eyes sad but accepting. “I’d understand if you were a bit…thrown off by all this. Even a bit upset. And I'd never want you to feel like you have to keep anything like that from me.”

Arthur opened his mouth and then shut it, thinking back to the last conversation he’d had with Merlin about his relationship with Gwen.

 _“Is it because of Gwen?” Arthur had asked, when Merlin pushed him away the first time they’d kissed. He remembered the way Merlin had looked at him searchingly, twisting his fingers into his tunic. “No, it’s not,” Merlin had finally answered, “I know you're not together anymore.”_

He _knew_ there was too much left unsaid. That he should've pushed. But Arthur had been too distracted by the following revelations to go back to that conversation. He realized with horror that he’d never confided in Merlin the reason they’d broken up, and that Merlin had apparently been going around for several weeks now with the ridiculous notion that he was Arthur’s second choice. Arthur cursed internally at his own blindsightedness.

“I don’t have feelings for her anymore.” Arthur started, “And if I did once…Merlin whatever I felt for her once was nothing compared to what I feel for you. You understand that, don’t you?” Arthur asked, looking down at Merlin expectantly, needing him to understand. Merlin looked down, his jaw set and his cheeks pink and Arthur felt his stomach drop. He cursed, out loud this time, and gently lifted Merlin’s chin, forcing him to look at him.

“Merlin, you idiot, I _love_ you. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you.” he said, voice breaking, willing Merlin to understand, “You’re _everything._ There is no one else I would rather have by my side, and I promise you- here and now- that I will never take another.”

Merlin finally looked back up at him. He nodded, smiling slightly, but his eyes were uncertain and Arthur could tell he was unconvinced. He also knew, with a sinking in his gut, that that was probably his fault.

“I’m happy for them, Merlin. Just…happy. Nothing else. I ended my relationship with Guinevere because I wasn’t in love with her. Because I realized I was with her because I didn't think I had anyone else, and that wasn't fair to either of us." Arthur paused. "I hadn't realized my feelings for you, at the time. If I had...or if I had known how you’d felt about me...But I know now. And I choose you, Merlin. Because you’re strong, and brave, and loyal and kind. You make me a better person, a better king. My future is with you, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I’m sorry, truly sorry, that it took me so long to realize how I felt about you, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make that up to you, but know now that you have my whole heart, and that I am yours.”

Merlin released a shaky breath and _there_ was that blinding grin that Arthur wanted to see. Feeling triumphant, he leaned in to kiss it, pouring every ounce of love and devotion he felt into that kiss, making silent promises. When he pulled back, Merlin’s eyes were shining.

“I love you too, you prat,” Merlin choked out, pushing him onto his back and leaning back in to devour his mouth. Arthur smiled into his mouth, and ran his fingers through Merlin's hair appreciatively, feeling like he'd won a prize. He knew that this probably wasn’t the last time he’d have to assuage Merlin’s insecurities. In fact, he only recently, and with great surprise, discovered Merlin’s struggles with his own self-worth, as the man was notoriously good at covering them up. But it was a start. And he would make those promises to him every day for the rest of his life if that was what Merlin needed.


End file.
